ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
True to Your Heart
"True to Your Heart" is a country duet song performed by two young actresses Keke Palmer and Alyson Stoner. The song was first heard in 2010 film Best Friends Forever: The Movie, out on April 9, features with Palmer and Stoner playing the song on a guitar. Background "True to Your Heart" was compare originally going to be a remade from Raven Symone's original song, but decided to add a different sets for the background of the song instead. The song was written by Colleen Fitzpatrick, Michael Kotch, Dave Derby, Michael “Smidi” Smith, Stefanie Ridel, Mim Nervo and Liv Nervo for the 2010 film, Best Friends Forever: The Movie of the Best Friends Forever franchise, which debuts in 2006. To make "True to Your Heart" to sound like a country music, it needs to add as a duet that has a country pop and adult contemporary sound, compare Time signature to tempo of 70 beats per minute. This is the first song to have a duet for Keke Palmer and Alyson Stoner to sing this song together. According to the movie, when Sasha Henry (played by Keke Palmer) and Amy Abraham (played by Alyson Stoner) were young, they both start making up their first friendship in their hearts and became "Best Friends Forever". In the movie, Sasha and Amy both played the song at the backyard park of Disneyland hotel after Sasha lied to her boyfriend of her joining dinner to the people of Disneyland to ask Sasha to save it instead of going to dinner with him, who did not ask to be invited, but wanting them each other alone for their own dinner. This is seperate that Nick plans for a date. Critical reception Critics for the song "True to Your Heart" were generally positive. Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine praised: "the song is touching, sweet and a beautiful duet ever heard for children". Paris Watson of BBC praised: "this is not just Raven Symone, or Keke Palmer herself's song, the song is different and much different, but compare with its' same title of how our hearts we have could feel to each other for the same way." Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe praised: "the best song in the movie ever." Ted Wilson of The New York Times praised: "this is the very sad and lovely song". Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly said, "the song is all about Keke Palmer and Alyson Stoner making the song of their biggest friendship they ever have for the rest of their lives". Chart performance "True to Your Heart" debut at number fifty seven at the Billboard Hot 200 the week ending of April 24, 2010. But the following week, May 1, 2010, the song has successfully reached its' peek on Hot 100 to number fourty five, due to the Hot Digital that peek that debut to number thirty six. In Canada, "True to Your Heart" has debut at number seventy one at the Canadian Hot 100 on the week ending of April 24, 2010. But the following week, May 1, 2010, the song has peek to number fifty, due to its' Digital Hot Candian Singles that debut at number fourty five. Charts Live Performances "True to Your Heart" was performed live by Keke Palmer and Alyson Stoner at the Valentines' Day Live Concert on February 14, 2010 in Miami Florida. It was announced that the song was be performed live on Good Morning America on March 7, 2010, along with "Reflection" and "Cha Cha Slide". References # ^ True to Your Heart" - Not Remade from Raven Symone. #^ Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises. TVSeriesFinale.com (29 May 2006). Retrieved on 2007-07-27. #^ "US-Jarescharts", Quoten Meter, May 30, 2002. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season", E Online, May 25, 2001. #^ "Goodnight, Gracie: 'Will & Grace' ends landmark run". SignOnSanDiego. May 9, 2006. #^ Hennessy, Christopher (2008-09). "New spaces open on campus include additional study carrels". Emerson College Today. Emerson College. #^ "Will & Grace: The Big Finale is Full of Surprises". TVSeriesFinale.com. May 29, 2006. #^ "Will & Grace". Daily Variety. September 16, 1998. #^ "Watching with Ambivalence". Pop Matters Television. October 3, 2000. #^ "NBC's 'Will' bows out gracefully". USA Today. May 17, 2006. #^ "'Will & Grace' Helps NBC Stay Tough on Thursday". Zap2It. May 19, 2006. #^ "TV Winners & Losers: Numbers Racket A Final Tally Of The Season's Show (from Nielsen Media Research)". Entertainment Weekly. June 4, 1999. #^ "US-Jarescharts". Quoten Meter. May 30, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Outback in Front: CBS Wins Season". E Online. May 25, 2001. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "How did your favorite show rate?". USA Today. May 28, 2002. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. #^ "Networks face Reality Check". The National Enquirer. May 25, 2003. Retrieved on 2007-05-28. # ^ a b c North Pole Elementary: The Sequel Production Notes - Walt Disney Pictures. VisualHollywood.com. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ a b c Kingston, Amelia. "allmusic } Allmusic. Macrovision Corporation. Retrieved 12 March 2010. # ^ Marla Wilkinson of Billboard magazine - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - True to Your Heart. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Paris Watson of BBC - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - True to Your Heart. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Wesley Morris of The Boston Globe - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - True to Your Heart. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Ted Wilson of The New York - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - True to Your Heart. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ Leah Greenblatt of Entertainment Weekly - North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - True to Your Heart. Retrieved 9 March 2010. # ^ North Pole Elementary: The Sequel - True to Your Heart (Keke Palmer excited but Alyson Stoner nervous for February 14, 2010 Live Concert Tour). Retrieved 9 March 2010. External links